The present invention relates to a traffic congestion resolution and driving assistance system and method.
Devices are known that predict the possibility of a vehicle becoming caught in traffic congestion, for example, on the basis of the acceleration of the vehicle and the intervehicular distance from other vehicles. Devices are also known that allow the vehicle to avoid becoming caught in traffic congestion based on the results of the prediction.
However, there is a desire to reduce the processing burden required to predict the possibility of a vehicle becoming caught in traffic congestion. It is also difficult to suppress or eliminate traffic congestion simply by having a vehicle avoid traffic congestion, and it is difficult for a vehicle to intentionally avoid becoming caught in traffic congestion.